Brittana Prompts
by BrittanaBoobs
Summary: Basically a collection of prompts I got and might get along the way(Up to you). Drop a review with a prompt if you'd like to see me write it. Pairings: Brittana, Brittiago, Brettana and Heya. Hope you enjoy. Rating is T but can change depending on the prompt I get. EDIT: Preferably no Supernatural/Sci-Fi/Historical Genres, I will give it a try but no promises with these genres
1. Chapter 1

**A/N About 2 weeks ago I got sent some Brittana Prompts on my Tumblr and I decided to try and write some of them. This is the first one and I hope you enjoy it.**

**It's only short since I literally just wrote it and I'd like it if you'd review the story so I can grow further as a writer. Let me know what you loved/disliked and if you have a prompt you'd like me to write**

**Enjoy! **

_Video Games_

It's a nice Sunday evening when Quinn knocks on the front door of her best friends' house. She and Puck were here to pick up their two kids after they got back from their trip in Miami. The couple was anxious to get back to their kids after being apart for 4 days.

They exchange a slightly worried look as they hear voices coming from the other side of the door, it almost sounds like someone is yelling. Quinn knocks again but a little louder this time. Nobody seems to notice the sound and so she grabs her key to unlock the door.

They walk inside and the loud voices seem to get even louder. They carefully take a step forward after closing the door when they hear someone yell.

"OH NO! You did _not_ just throw that at me!" the voice is unmistakably from their loudmouthed Latina friend.

Puck and Quinn exchange another look with each other. Puck's eyebrow arches up when they hear Britt reply.

"I sure did, sucka!" the reply is immediately followed by two sets of giggles, definitely coming from their twins.

Puck and Quinn start to try and find out what is going on while walking more into the house. They walk into the living room but see nobody there. Puck silently points towards the door that leads down to the basement and they walk towards it.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that. Take this Blondie!" Santana shouts and it's followed again by giggling.

They carefully walk down the stairs to keep their entrance as silent as possible, they are trying to get closer without anyone noticing and know if Charlotte or Christian hears them that their _'sneaking in'_ plan will be ruined.

"Britt! How dare you?!" Santana shouts again as Quinn and Puck turn the corner. They can't help but let out some chuckles at the scene in front of them. With the shouting going on, they didn't expect that _this_ was the reason for it.

"Move away and sit yo ass down San. No cheating!" Britt yells as she gets up to after Santana keeps standing.

In front of their big flat screen TV are Brittany and Santana standing with a WII controller in their hands. Their twins are on the floor watching with highly amused faces as the couple play a very intense game of… _Mario Kart_.

"So close… Almost there…"Santana mumbles as she grips the controller tighter and even moves her whole body with her arms as she takes a left turn in the game.

Santana is in the lead and she can see the finish line getting closer. Just a little more and she will come in first… At least that was until a red shell hit her Kart from behind and she lets out a loud _'Noooo!'_ as she watches Yoshi fly and flip through the air.

Toad passes her and crosses the finish line first, making Santana come in second. Brittany starts doing a happy dance since she just beat San in Mario Kart.

Santana pouts and throws her controller onto the couch. She slumps down in her seat with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Britt turns towards her with a big smile and Santana just sends her a playful angry look.

"Awww Sanny doesn't like losing." Britt teases her as she sits down too and pokes Santana's cheek.

"That was mean Britt. I demand a rematch, I was totally winning." She pouts up at her and receives two cute giggles at her sulking. She looks down at the two kids with another playful glare which makes them giggle even more.

"Keyword _was_." Britt just grins up at her and she looks too adorable for San to stay mad at. She always had a problem staying mad at her beautiful blonde. Santana rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips, keeping it modest since there are little munchkins in the room.

A clearing of a throat makes them break apart and before they know it, two squealing kids surge passed them and into their parents' arms.

"Hey buddy." Puck says and kisses Christian's head before looking up at his friends with a smirk, "So uh Lopez… Still a sore loser?"

"Zip it Puckerman." Santana just scowls at him, "For the record, Britt pulled a mean move therefor she won't be getting her present later."

"Wait what?!"The blonde on the couch turns toward her girlfriend with wide eyes. Santana just smirks at her.

"Shoulda been nice to me and let me win since I was going to win anyways."

"But… but that's unfair." Britt protests as San just keeps smirking, "You know, you're just jelly and butt-hurt at me beating you… _again_."

Santana looks offended at her blonde beauty. The twins start to giggle again as they watch the couple have a stare-off once again. Puck and Quinn look on with amusement.

"They been doing that since we started playing." Charlotte tells them with an amused smile, very similar to her mother's.

"Not true… Okay, doesn't matter. Point is that Britt is still mean so." Santana just continues to sulk and tries to have Britt give in, but she knows that's another lost battle since her girlfriend almost never gives in to her.

The couple continues their weird conversation with their eyes. Honestly it still freaks Puck out that they can literally have a full conversation with just their eyes. It's just weird.

"Anyways… We are going to go home… I needs me some snuggle time with my mini-me's." Puck smiles out.

"You do realize you just totally sounded like Soft Sanny over there." Quinn smirks.

"HEY!" both Santana and Puck yell, offended by the statement for different reasons.

"What, it's true. Right Britt?" she asks the blonde who immediately nods her head.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Santana scowls out. _How dare Quinn call her a softy… She is badass, everybody knows that_

Quinn just chuckles, "Come on sweeties. Say bye to aunt San and Britt."

The two 6yr old run towards their aunties and share tight hugs. Sand and Britt kiss both their heads before parting and watch with smile son their faces as they run back towards to their parents.

"Thanks for watching them. See you Thursday at dinner." Puck states as his family starts to walk up the stairs. Brittany and Santana just simply say their _bye's_ back and turn back to look at each other.

"I still demand a rematch. You were unfair, I should've won." Santana starts up again after a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes.

"But you didn't." Britt states smartly before an idea pops into her head. A mischievous look takes place on her face and it intrigues and scares Santana at the same time. She knows Britt has some great ideas sometimes but there are also the ones that didn't exactly end all that great…

"What's that look for?" she carefully questions Britt.

"You want a rematch right?" She asks and waits until Santana nods before continuing, "Although I won fair and square… What about this, if _you_ win you get to do _anything_ you want to me… But if _I _win then I get to do _whatever_ I want to you."

Santana's mind immediately goes into the gutter… Both endings sound like a lot of fun but San is not letting Britt beat her, again. Yes, she admitted it to herself but she is never telling Britt about that.

"Any-thing?" she chokes out while trying to clear the haze in her mind.

Brittany moves closer towards the slightly shaking Latina and starts to kiss her neck up to her ear. She takes it in between her teeth and pulls slightly on it before breathing the word _'Anything'_ into her ear, causing her to shiver more.

Santana closes her eyes and takes a calming breath in when Britt sits back down again. She shakes her head before a determined look finds its way onto her face.

"Oh, it's on." She states while picking up her controller.

Britt does the same before saying, "Like Donkey Kong."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Prompt number 2. It's a really short one but I kinda like this one. Last Chap I forgot to mention who the prompt was from and what it was, my apologies for that. It was late when I quickly wrote it.**

**The first prompt was from Tumblr-user brittandsan and it basically said **_**'Brittana Playing Video Games'**_** along with others.**

**This one is also from brittandsan and it was simply **_**'Brittana in Hospital'**_

**I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for the reviews as well. Please tell me what your prompt is and with which pairing you'd like to read it. For now I present you the next one!**

_Hospital Visit _

Santana lies on the hospital bed and looks nervously around the room. She didn't think they'd be back here so soon, especially not for something so embarrassing. What was supposed to be a funny and learnable afternoon turned into another visit to UCLA Medical Center.

When the nurse first asked why they were here, she refused to answer it and with one look towards her wife it was clear that Brittany wasn't allowed to say anything about how they ended up here either.

"Stop worrying so much about what they think. You might have really injured yourself, San." Britt's soft voice pulls her from her thoughts. She turns towards the blonde and tries to smile at her.

"It doesn't hurt so bad, it's probably just a sprain." She just shrugs and winces when she just slightly moves her right hand.

"Really?" Britt says with a look that lets her know that she is seeing right through her.

"Okay, maybe it hurts a little."

"Hopefully those meds will kick in soon." Britt says as she softly rubs Santana's left arm to keep her calm. Everybody knows that San doesn't do well in hospitals or when she is in pain but Britt is sure that she is worrying more about her pride than about the pain right now.

_*Knock, knock*_

The sound interrupts their short conversation and the door opens. A tall brunette doctor walks into the room with a playful smile on her face.

"Hello again Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce. I'm not sure if I should be honored or worried that you're in here for the 3rd in 2 months." Dr. Torres states and sits down on the chair next to the bed. She grabs the scan and looks at it while the couple tries to form a response.

"So might telling me what happened _this time_?" she starts again as she puts the scan back in the file.

"Uhm… Just a tiny accident. Landed wrong on my arm." Santana casually shrugs, trying to hide her slowly reddening cheeks.

"Tiny accident? Care to enlighten me?" she asks yet again with the same playful smile on her face. She has been the couple's doctor for a few years now and she has been a witness to some very funny and worried-some stories that landed them here.

"She drove into a moving car."

"Britt!" San exclaims, her cheeks slowly getting redder.

"What, it's true. I was teaching her to ride a bike since her parents never taught her to. It was going great, she had no problems... Except finding the breaks when a car passed by." Brittany just simply explains while Santana is redder as a tomato and is trying to shrink away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Santana." Dr. Torres states as she looks at the highly embarrassed raven-haired woman.

"Why not? I'm a 27yr old adult who can't ride a bike and then even get into an accident while trying to learn it." Santana sulks and the other two women in the room just chuckle softly at her pout.

"It's completely normal though. But enough about that… I think we better start to treat your injuries before your head turns even redder. And I think I've heard more embarrassing things from you two." She states as she stands up while a nurse enters the room.

The couple look at each other and both flush when they think back to that specific time when things got a little too rough and fun in the bedroom, causing the both of them to fall down on the floor… Britt ended up with a sprained wrist and Santana… well let's just say she had some trouble sitting for a few days…

"So I looked over the scan and you have a broken wrist. Luckily for you it's a clean break so a cast for 6 weeks will do." Dr. Torres states as she and the nurse continue to prepare the stuff needed for the cast.

"6 weeks?! Does that mean…" Britt starts off but gets interrupted by her wife.

"Britt! Seriously?!" San asks incredulously while Britt just shrugs at her.

Dr. Torres just chuckles at the two. No matter what injury one or the both of them end up with, doing the naughty is always the first thing on their minds. She kinda misses that from her own dull life, she may be a little jealous of the two.

"That won't be any problem, just be careful and nothing too strenuous for the first few weeks." She tells them and sits down next to the bed again.

The duo exchange another look with each other, they are slightly saddened by that news but at least it's not off limits like it was after that one unfortunate event…

"So which color?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1 Prompt number 3! I got two reviews asking about a story with Brittiago(no specifics mentioned) so for Guest and lindolindo, here's your prompt. Hopefully you like this one, I enjoyed writing it**

**Let me know what you liked etc. R&R**

_I'm Still Tough_

Brittany is standing in the kitchen preparing some of the food for the lunch date they will have with Quinn and Puck. Quinn has been Britt's best friend ever since they were little and the two have always made it a point to have lunch together every Saturday, whether it be at one of their apartments or at a Diner.

The radio is softly playing in the background and she can't help but to start dancing to the song that's currently playing. She is doing a twirl and almost drops to the floor when she hears a very girly scream come from their bedroom.

She furrows her brows and quickly walks into the bedroom. Britt has to hold herself up so she doesn't fall over from laughing so loudly at the scene in front of her. The way Santiago screamed would make you think he was being attacked but nope…

There is Santiago standing in the corner, holding his shirt against his bare chest as he looks with scared eyes at a tiny black blob on the wall closest to him.

"Britt! Don't laugh." He whisper-shouts at his girlfriend who is now doubled over from laughing.

"Sorry babe. But seriously, you screamed like a girl for a little spider on the wall?! I thought you hurt yourself." She finally says after she gets her laughter a little better under control.

"It's not little, it's freaking huge and… Oh my god it's moving." He panics and grips the shirt closer against his chest while trying to press himself even more into the wall he is standing against.

"San… It's just a tiny spider, it's more scared of you than you of it." Britt says pointedly while trailing her eyes over the muscled arms and part of his chest that are visible. _God, her boyfriend is hot_

"Please kill it." Santiago's pleading interrupts her not-so-innocent thoughts but she keeps her eyes on his amazing toned body.

"I'm not killing an innocent animal."

"It's not innocent! It's a freaking monster!" San says, his eyes never leaving the spider on the wall. Britt can't help but chuckle at his exaggeration.

"Really San? I thought you were this tough, strong guy." She teases him a little. It's not often that she sees her boyfriend scared, she knows it's wrong to joke around but this opportunity only presents itself every once in a long time.

"I am…" San's voice comes out more insecure than he would have hoped so he clears his throat and tries again, "I am. Just… please make it go away."

"Why me? You can easily do it too. Just grab a tissue or a shoe and kill it." Britt states like it's no big deal.

"No. Hell no! I'm not going anywhere near that!" he exclaims with wide eyes, "Please baby, kill it… Please."

The pleading and shake in his voice make Britt look up at his face. The smirk she was wearing quickly drops as she takes in his terrified eyes and she sees him scratching his arm again. It's a nervous tic he gets whenever there is a bug, or spider in this case, is near him.

She frowns as she can literally see him start to shake a little in fear of this tiny little black spider. She moves closer to the wall and grabs her shoe. She says a soft apology to the spider before killing it with said item.

She stands up straight again and a soft smile tugs on her lips as she hears her boyfriend let out a sigh of relief. She moves closer to him and cups his cheek.

"You okay now? I didn't think you'd freak out so badly… _again_." She softly says to him after a few minutes while watching him slowly calm down and frowns at her afterthought.

"Yeah…"he breathes out before narrowing his eyes at his beautiful girlfriend, "The teasing was mean though."

Santiago pouts and Britt chuckles before leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Sorry babe. It's not often to see you have a weak moment. It was wrong of me and I will make it up to you tonight." She whispers hotly against his lips and he smirks before kissing her again, a little harder than before.

"Really? How are you gonna make it up to me then?" he says with a husky voice before leaning down to kiss her neck up to her ear, making her shiver and he smiles proudly at that.

"I think we can think of some ways…" she trails off as her eyes close and a soft moan leaves her mouth when San sucks on her pulse point.

"We definitely can." He says before pale hands come up to cup his face and he gets pulled into a hard kiss.

Santiago's arms move down to Britt's waist and slowly move down to grab at her ass. Britt chuckles at that, San has always had a special thing for her behind. Her chuckles quickly turn into another moan when he starts to massage her ass.

After a couple minutes of heavy making out and some slight groping on San's part, she regretfully pulls away. She stays in his arms and puts her head against his still bare chest, smiling when he kisses the top of her head.

Brittany sighs, "Let's get ready. Q and Puck will be hear soon."

"Alright… I like being like this more though." San states as he rubs her back softly.

"I do too but it's almost 12.30 so… Put your shirt on before I have my way with you and make them wait… _Again_." She pulls away and rolls her eyes at the smirk on San's face.

"Didn't hear you complain when that happened." He continues to smirk while picking the shirt up from their bed and quickly pulls it over his head. He chuckles when he sees a pout forming on the blonde's face, "No need to worry, you will get to see all of that later."

"I better." She winks at him before turning around and together they walk into the kitchen.

While they set the table together, a thought from earlier in the bedroom crosses Britt's mind again and she furrows her eyebrows. San notices and walks closer to her. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her nose.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asks as they softly rock a little on the spot.

"Just thinking about earlier, you know the spider-scare thing?" she smiles when she sees San make a face and shake his body. He then nods for her to continue.

"Well… I was just thinking, wasn't the hypnosis supposed to get rid of your phobia?" she asks and San scrunches up his nose and furrows his eyebrows.

"That was the plan… Obviously it didn't work." He states before moving away and finishing setting the table.

"Hmm… Maybe we should go to a therapist or someone for it." She suggests as she turns of the oven for the buns and croissants that she put in earlier.

"Maybe." He mumbles out before looking up at Britt from the seat he just took at the table, "Baby, can you promise me something before they get here?"

She looks up at him and nods her head while moving closer and standing in front of him in between his legs. He puts his hands on her legs and starts to caress her thighs.

"Promise to not speak a word to them about what happened." He finally says after a few silent minutes and Britt chuckles quietly. She knows exactly why he is asking it. Not only is it embarrassing for him but Puck would have a field day of making jokes at his expense with the knowledge.

"Of course. I wouldn't do that to you." She smiles at him and leans down to kiss his head when there is a knock on the front door. She moves away from him and walks over to the door before turning back at him with a teasingly look on her face.

"I won't say anything about the tough, strong guy being afraid of a tiny innocent spider."

Santiago's mouth drops open at her words. He just watches her walk to the door and shakes his head.

"I was just a little scared… I'm still tough." he mumbles to himself before getting up and joining the other three at the door.

XOX

**A/N2 this is mostly to Jessie who wrote a review about a prompt(thank you for that), but also to others who are thinking of sending me a prompt.**

**I don't know a lot about vampires cuz it's not really my style(as well as any Supernatural/Sci-fi/Historical genres) so I'm not sure if I can fill your prompt… But I will do some research and give it a try to write it and see if I like the outcome.**

**I don't wanna promise anything and I hate disappointing people but I gotta be honest and I only wanna deliver the best and I can't if I hate what I wrote. I appreciate you dropping off a prompt tho cuz it makes me explore new things. **

**Hopefully you won't be too sad/disappointed if I can't write a fill… I hope that you do enjoy my stories and that everyone who reads them and has a prompt to still tell me it so I can explore and widen my boundaries. **

**Sorry for the rant and I hope you all have a great day/night etc. :)**


End file.
